


All Of Us (Haikyuu!! Gangbang/Orgy)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bokuto, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Bottom Sawamura Daichi, Eight Way Sex, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sex, Top Sugawara Koushi, bottom Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oikawa discovers one day that Akaashi, Bokuto, Suga, Daichi, Kuroo and Kenma all want to have an orgy. He's persistent to make it happen.





	

Haikyuu orgy

Oikawa, Iwaizumi  
Kenma, Kuroo  
Akaashi, Bokuto  
Suga, Daichi

 

******

Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kenma, Kuroo, Akaashi, Bokuto, Suga and Daichi all stand outside on an autumn day. The type of day where it’s just starting to get cold, but you can barely feel it, therefore there’s no need for a jacket. Three hold coffee cups from the nearby Starbucks, and they chatted animatedly amongst themselves. Once a pause pursues, the atmosphere between the eight falls tight, every breath shortening in length. 

Of course, Oikawa was the one to break it.

“Wow, you can practically taste the sexual tension right now. It’s like you all wanna have an orgy!” Oikawa laughed, but seemed to be the only one to find it funny. The rest of them turned away, their ears a frightening color of maroon as they uttered a salutation and quickly hurried along their ways with their significant others.

“Oh my god,” Oikawa’s eyes got big as he watched Daichi glance back at Kuroo before he turned a corner, and Akaashi do the same to Suga. Oikawa’s breathing hitched and his coffee almost slipped from his grasp.

“They want to have an orgy.”

*

Oikawa was a stubborn bitch. Iwaizumi kept telling him that it wasn’t a good idea- that he should leave it alone. Oikawa insists though, and continues to prepare for a huge sex party. He arranged plans for the other six, telling them to meet on Friday. Of course- he texted each couple separately- no one would actually come if they knew what was happening. 

The Wednesday before the happening, Iwaizumi was sprawled on the couch by the lit fireplace, reading something on his phone. Oikawa was baking red velvet cupcakes in a dark blue frilly apron- and only that. 

“Tooru, Google says that it can only be an orgy if there’s more than ten people. Since there’s only seven, it’ll be a gangbang.”

Oikawa hummed in the kitchen, then scoffed.

“Eight,” He says, whipping the icing in a bowl, “You’re joining too. And I’m still calling it an orgy. It sounds better.”

“Whatever. I just hope you know that I don’t like the idea of sharing you with six other guys.”

“Oh, Hajime,” Oikawa stopped baking and washed his hands, flicking the water off as he neared his boyfriend, “But won’t you like to see what it’s like? Fucking Kozume…” Oikawa gnawed on Iwaizumi’s ear and he sighed as Oikawa continued, “His tight, round ass- and Bokuto, his thick cock with your pink lips around it. Don’t you at least want to try it?”

Oikawa had a grin like the devil on his face, as he watched Iwaizumi’s tanned skin turn red hot. Iwaizumi’s eyes were closed, like he was imagining it, and he shivered. 

“Okay…” Iwaizumi looked up at his boyfriend, and Oikawa silently cheered. He went in for a kiss, but Oikawa laughed away, whipping his apron around as he went back to the kitchen, leaving Iwaizumi to dry.

“But!” Oikawa says as he picks up the whisk and resumes his deed, “Nothing happens between now and then. Not even kissing. I want you on your best behavior until Friday- and then we can get messy. Okay Iwa-chan?”

Oikawa heard a grumble and then a sigh, but eventually got a “Fine” from an unhappy Iwa-chan. Oikawa grinned, and continued baking.

*

Soon, Friday had arrived. Iwaizumi was starting to regret agreeing to this when Akaashi, Bokuto, Kozume and Kuroo showed up all at once. 

“Hey hey hey! Time to party, boys!” Bokuto announced, dropping his jacket and prancing around the room. Oikawa grinned and Akaashi apologized for him, but neither thought much of it. Twenty minutes passed before Suga and Daichi arrived, who were both completely surprised to find the others there.

“What’s going on?” Asked Daichi, an eyebrow raised with suspicion as he slipped off his shoes. 

Oikawa just laughed, and closed the door behind them. 

“You guys wanna do it, right?” Oikawa asked, and removed his socks, “Have an orgy?”

“Oh my fucking god-“  
“What the hell-“  
“Oikawa-san…”

A chorus of sighs and comments flooded the room, and every face flushed pink. Suga was laughing, but snuck a few glances at Akaashi and Kuroo. Iwaizumi was just blushing, staring at Bokuto’s chest. Kozume was looking down, but silently holding onto Akaashi.

Oikawa grinned and clapped his hands together, “Well, let’s get this party started, shall we?”

He crossed the living room, to Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s bedroom. There wasn’t a door, just an entryway frame. As he walked in, he made sure to sashay his hips a bit more than usual. The rest followed reluctantly, but everyone knew they wanted to. 

Once Oikawa closed the blinds, he looked back and saw Iwaizumi now holding Bokuto’s hand as the latter looked down at him with lowered eyebrows. Oikawa grinned, and locked eyes with Suga. In less than a second, the atmosphere went from awkward to steamy. Iwaizumi was on his knees, undoing Bokuto’s pants as Bokuto’s rough hands ran through his black hair. Daichi and Kuroo took eachother by the back of their heads and crashed their lips. Akaashi and Kenma undressed eachother slowly as they kissed. Suga inched closer to Oikawa and a smile was played on his face as he touched the rim of Oikawa’s shirt. For a while, there was no talking. There was just deep breathing, the occasional soft moan, and the sound of fabric being removed. Suga and Oikawa made their way to sit on the edge of the bed as Suga shimmied Oikawa’s sweatpants down his legs. Suga was surprised when he saw pink lacy outlines against Oikawa’s pale skin.

Iwaizumi was on his knees, his shirt off, revealing his perfectly toned stomach. Bokuto was completely unclothed, his thighs flexed as he breathed hot breaths down onto Iwaizumi. His hands were in Iwaizumi’s hair, grasping at the dark strands. 

Akaashi was sucking at Kenma’s nipples, and Kenma was arching his back, clawing at the skin on Akaashi’s neck. 

Kuroo was fingering Daichi, his long fingers reaching every inch of him. Daichi was making sinful noises, grasping the aqua bed sheets beneath him. The room was filled with heavy breathing, soft moans coming from Kenma, Daichi, and Bokuto.

Suga liked to bite. Oikawa was practically melting under his touch as he bit and sucked his thighs, sliding his panties down his legs. Suga licked up the precum on Oikawa’s dick, and went up to kiss him. Bokuto let out a loud moan from across the room, but Iwaizumi pinched his dick, not allowing him to cum just yet. He replaced his hands with a cock ring, and Bokuto whimpered, but Iwaizumi shushed him. He brought him over o the other side of the king bed, and laid him down. 

Kuroo removed his fingers from Daichi, putting them in his mouth. He then replaced his fingers with his dick- moving slowly. Kenma saw this, and Akaashi followed his gaze and smiled. He nodded to Kenma and the little kitten crawled his way over to Daichi, kissing his swollen lips. Akaashi started to undress Iwaizumi all the way, using his teeth to pull down his underwear. Iwaizumi was prepping Bokuto, using two of his long fingers, pounding in and out. Daichi was letting out loud moans as Kuroo gained speed, and Kenma was eventually bouncing on Daichi’s dick as well.

Suga was a tease to Oikawa. He bit and sucked on every part of his skin, except where he wanted it the most. Once Oikawa had enough of his teasing, he pulled Suga up to his face by his silver hair, and growled into his ear- “Just fuck me already.”

Suga grinned, his mole scrunching up, and took two of Oikawa’s fingers into his mouth. Oikawa almost came right there, purely from how sexy he looked. Suga flipped Oikawa around, and guided his fingers to his own asshole. Oikawa prepped himself as Suga kissed his dick, softly at first, then all of a sudden took all of Oikawa into his mouth.

“A-ah! K-k-kozume, Tetsu…” Daichi was very vocal, moaning loudly with every thrust. Kuroo bit Kenma’s shoulder and trailed hickies down his back as he continued to bounce. 

Once Iwaizumi began to fuck Bokuto, Akaashi moved on to Suga and Oikawa. He bit Oikawa’s ear, neck, and shoulder- and then he went to kiss all of Suga’s moles. He sucked on them, causing red marks to form all over his abdomen. Once Oikawa was done with himself, Suga moved to his position behind him. He started slowly, but Oikawa threw vulgar words at him to pick up the pace. Akaashi replaced Suga, spitting and sucking on Oikawa’s cock. 

Daichi came first- inside Kenma. Kenma just laughed and smiled, pulling off of him and kissed him passionately before going over to Iwaizumi. Kenma was short enough to reach Iwaizumi’s ass, so he decided to lick it. He bit his ass check before using his cat-like tongue and pressing it into his hole. Iwaizumi groaned, thrusting harder into Bokuto. 

Kuroo pulled out of Daichi and came, spilling his white liquid onto Daichi’s chest. He then proceeded to lap up his cum with his tongue, licking all over Daichi’s abdomen as Daichi threaded his fingers through his hair. Daichi and Kuroo laid beside one another when they were finished, kissing roughly and passionately, occasionally biting.

Oikawa came in Akaashi’s mouth. Akaashi swallowed up his seed, looking him in his eyes the whole time. He wiped his mouth with his fingers, and then put his fingers in Oikawa’s mouth, forcing him to taste his own cum.

Iwaizumi and Bokuto came at the same time, and Iwaizumi pulled out to lay next to each other, panting loudly. Suga came onto Oikawa’s back, pulling out and kissing all over Oikawa’s abdomen. Akaashi and Kenma moved towards each other, as everyone watched. They all watched as Kenma sat beside Akaashi’s dick, his thighs compressing his dick. Kenma’s arms wrapped around Akaashi’s neck, his hands buried in his hair as he moved himself up and down- his thighs getting Akaashi off. As he did this, Akaashi held Kenma’s dick in his hand, moving up and down with him. Akaashi came only a few seconds before Kenma, spurting on his pale thighs. Kenma giggled lowly, and then came on Akaashi’s chest. They fell backwards- Akaashi landing on Daichi’s chest and Kenma on Bokuto’s legs. Kenma moved up to snuggle with Suga and Oikawa. Kenma got sleepy after sex.

It was silent for a few minutes, only the sound of breathing filling the room. Then, Oikawa spoke up.

“Well that was fun, yeah?” 

Suga just laughed breathily, and Iwaizumi groaned as he got up. 

“As much as I hate to admit it, that was honestly the best sex I’ve ever had,” Iwaizumi said as he got up, leaving Bokuto alone. Kenma crawled to Bokuto, and was engulfed in his big biceps. Iwaizumi disappeared into the bathroom.

“Can we do this again sometime?” Daichi asked, his eyes closed as Kuroo traced designs on his stomach and Akaashi breathed softly against his skin.

“Hell yes,” Answered Suga and Kuroo at the same time.

Kenma fell asleep in Bokuto’s arms, and Oikawa and Suga drifted off with their lips on each other’s, as the sun left and the room darkened. Soon they were all asleep, reflecting on what had just happened. Akaashi smiled at the ceiling with plastic glow in the dark stars, and closed his eyes. 

Yes, they most certainly had to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> This took like 3 days to write smh anyways follow me on instagram @ Leoario


End file.
